Des matins, comme ça
by Thecrasy
Summary: Les matins m'en ont toujours voulu. C'est un matin que je suis né. Ca, ça passe. Mes parents sont morts un matin, Voldemeort a attaqué Hogwarts un matin. Ce matin : potions. Et malfoy à côté de moi ... POV Harry.


Des matins, comme ça…

**Des matins, comme ça…**

**Disclamer :** Ca me tue de le dire, mais rien ne m'appartient ! Tous les personnages, lieux, sont à la sublimissime JK. Rowling.

**Paring** : Je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup, alors j'ai décidé de faire un Hagrid/Rusard. Non, vous en fait pas, je plaisante ! Ce sera un Draco/Harry ! **Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Les matins m'en ont toujours voulu. C'est un matin que je suis né. Ca, ça passe ! C'est le matin de Halloween que Voldemort a tué mes parents, c'est un matin qu'il a attaqué l'école. Mais ce matin … Je commence par un cours de potions, et Malfoy se met à côté de moi… Qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? POV Harry.

**Note de moi : Il** y aura un passage un peu citronné, où Harry et Draco font un peu plus que se regarder en chiens de faïence. Pour ceux et celles que ça dérange, je l'ai mis entre deux lignes. Ils n'auront qu'à passer ce passage.

J'utilise les termes anglais dans cette fic donc :

Hogwarts Poudlard

Tom Marvolo Riddle Tom Elvis Jedusor

Death Eather Mangemorts

Slytherin Serpentard

Si vous en voyez d'autres, demandez moi par review !

Bonne lecture !

Il y a des matins où on se demande ce qu'on a bien pu faire à la vie pour qu'elle soit aussi cruelle. Il paraît que le matin, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, tout est rose … Malheureusement, je ne peux pas confirmer cette légende, mes matins sont loin d'être roses. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que les matins se sont liés à un dieu sadique qui a juré de me faire souffrir !

Exagération, me dites vous ? Je vous laisse juger par vous-même à quel point les matins m'adorent …

Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter. Le monde a vu ma petite frimousse déjà ébouriffée pour la première fois le 31 juillet 1980, à l'heure où le soleil se lève. Mes parents étaient heureux de me voir enfin arriver, nous étions une famille unie. Jusqu'au matin où …

Un lord noir, Lord Voldemort, généralement appelé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle, a, un matin, frappé à notre porte afin de tous nous tuer. Tout cela à cause d'une stupide prophétie, dite par une voyante qui ne doit pas savoir ouvrir son troisième œil, disant que c'était lui, ou moi.

Finalement, ça a été moi. Le Survivant. Maintenant, on m'appelle le Sauveur-Du-Monde-Sorcier. Mais je ne l'ai pas vaincu avant que mes parents donnent ma vie pour me sauver (le matin de Halloween 1981). Pas avant que je ne soit envoyé chez ma tante Pétunia et mon oncle Vernon, pas avant qu'ils essaient de faire sortir de moi le magie qu'ils détestent à coup de poing, pied ou ceinture suivant l'inspiration du moment. Pas avant que je ne passe six année à Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie, à subir un entraînement intensif dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, homme qui a finalement payé de sa vie le fait de m'avoir aidé et aimé.

Le matin de mes 17 ans, que j'ai fêté à Hogwarts, la protection venant du sang de ma tante n'étant plus efficace, Tom est venu en personne me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, accompagné d'une vingtaine de Death Eather triés sur le volet. Tom est mort, ses sbires sont morts, le monde sorcier a gagné la paix, et j'ai perdu un mois, plongé dans le coma pour récupérer de mes blessures. Je me suis réveillé pour ma septième et dernière année à Hogwarts, dirigé par Minerva MacGonagall, maintenant que celui que je considérais comme mon grand-père n'est plus.

Mais ce matin là, ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Tranquillement installé au fond de la salle du professeur Snape (qui s'est finalement révélé être du bon côté), je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester couché.

Déjà, Snape avait décidé de faire, une fois n'est pas coutume, un cours théorique. Ce qui signifie gratter les parchemins avec nos plumes pendant deux heures sans interruption.

Mais, pour ne rien gâcher à ma joie, mon bonheur, ma chance (vous sentez mon ironie, là ?) d'assister à pareil cours, Draco Malfoy est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et Ron. Hermione n'est pas venue à mon secours, la traîtresse, trop occupée à explorer le fond de la gorge de Blaise avec la langue. Les deux Slytherin aussi se sont révélé être du bon côté, à la surprise générale.

Mais _ça_, _ça, _c'était la goutte d'eau comme on dit. Un petit mot de Malfoy ! En plein cours de potion !

_Je te veux !_

Il se fout de moi là ! Heureusement que j'ai appris à cacher mes émotions pendant la Guerre, sinon j'aurais du aller ramasser mon menton par terre ! Je te veux … C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Malfoy, tu nous fait quoi là ? C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_Parce que tu ne veux pas, toi ?_

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas ! Il est trop… Trop… Sexy, avec son petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres, et son regard brille d'une lueur… Miam, il est à croquer ! Je n'y avais jamais fait attention … Si, j'y pense tout le temps, vous êtes contentes ? On est tout en contrastes, lui et moi.

Cheveux noirs contre cheveux ivoire. Yeux verts expressifs contre perles orages impassibles. Peau caramel contre teint satiné… Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Même si on ne peut pas effacer six ans de haine farouche d'un coup de baguette magique. J'aime bien cette expression Muggle, dans notre monde, je suis sûr que ce serait possible…

_Potter ? Dans quels songes t'es tu perdu ? Des rêveries intéressantes ? J'y suis au moins ?_

Mer…credi ! Je suis resté combien de temps dans mes pensées là ? Bon, rester maître de la situation…

_Là n'est pas la question, tête blonde. Tu m'es seulement indifférent. Nuance !_

Voilà, parfait ! Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Je suis le meilleur !

_J'ai envie de toi, si tu savais …_

Ah, oui, effectivement ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse.

_J'ai envie de te toucher, de te caresser, je veux tout connaître de toi. Ton corps, ton odeur, ton goût…_

Il continue en plus, le con ! Comment je vais faire maintenant, moi ?

_Eh, la fouine, on est en cours, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là !_

Vite, penser à quelque chose d'autre que ses mains sur mon corps, que sa bouche sur… Je ne vous avais jamais parlé de mon attirance pour un certain blond ? Eh bien je vous en parle maintenant ! Alors aidez moi à résoudre mon problème de pantalon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

Hagrid en string ? Faisant la danse du ventre pour… Quoi ? Umbridge offerte, nue, sur un lit de pétales de roses ? Merci, c'est radical ! J'ai juste un léger mal de cœur …

_Te déshabiller lentement, caresser et goûter chaque nouvelle parcelle de ta peau au fur et à mesure que je la découvre…_

COUCHE ! Mini 'Ry, c'est vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout le lieu et l'heure de te réveiller !

_Ohé Malfoy, arrête ça ! On est en cours, et celui de Snape en plus !_

_Et ça t'excite ?_

_Malfoy ! Calme toi ! Si Snape lit ça, on est morts ! JE suis mort !_

_Aucun souci, j'ai pris mes précautions, on est les seuls à pouvoir lire ce parchemin. _

_Et alors ? Arrête ça, c'est tout !_

_Tu t'es déjà imaginé avec un garçon ?_

Hagrid en string en train de …

_Tu t'es déjà imaginé avec moi ?_

OUI ! … faire la danse du ventre pour …

_J'ai envie de te sucer._

Oh mer…credi ! Je suis vraiment mal barré là !

_Te goûter, m'enfoncer en toi… Tu t'es déjà imaginé cela ?_

_Toi oui ?_

Et voilà ! Bravo Harry, t'as pas pu t'empêcher, il a fallu que tu lui demande !

_De nombreuses fois ! Et depuis longtemps déjà. Si tu voyais mes rêves … Je suis dur rien qu'en te voyant._

Merlin, calmez le ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire moi-même, je suis dans un état d'excitation trop avancé.

_Et toi ?_

J'ai du mal à reconnecter mes neurones là.

_Moi quoi ?_

_Je te trouble à ce point ? Tu es excité ?_

_Tu plaisantes ! J'ai jamais été aussi dur !_

Oups ! Ca, ça m'a échappé ! Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Comment aligner deux pensées cohérentes quand l'objet de vos fantasmes vous chauffe comme ça ? Et il continue en plus !

_C'est pareil pour moi. Touche !_

Quoi ? Il veut que je le… touche ? Il est malade ! Dois-je lui rappeler encore une fois qu'on est en cours de potions ? Je suis de plus en plus rouge là, il fait vraiment chaud !

- **Potter !**

Oh merlin !

- **Oui, Professeur Snape ?**

Jesuisfoutujesuisfoutujesuisfoutu !

- **Pouvez vous répondre à la question ?**

-** euh…**

-**Monsieur Malfoy ?**

-** L'amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour existant au monde**, répond Draco. **Il a une odeur différente pour chacun et chacune d'entre nous.**

Parce qu'il arrive à suivre le cours en plus ? Il n'est pas humain ! Foi de Potter, ça va changer !

_Par le bonnet de nuit de Merlin ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !_

_J'adore tes expressions Potter. Mais ne change pas de sujet, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne, là et maintenant, pas vrai ?_

_Evidemment que j'en crève d'envie ! T'es content ?_

_Vas-y, touche moi._

Merlin ! Maudissant Draco et 72 de ses générations à venir, je commence à le caresser au travers de son pantalon. Il est délicieusement dur, je ne savais pas que je lui faisais autant d'effet. Je lui jette un regard et je vois qu'il doit se mordre le doigt pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Réprimant un sourire victorieux, j'entreprends de défaire la boucle de son pantalon, et, glissant une main dans son caleçon, j'entame une série de va-et-vient sur sa virilité tendue qui semble réclamer mes caresses.

Une petite voix dans ma tête hurle : / !\ Danger ! Cours ! Snape ! Cours ! Danger ! / !\

Mais je n'y prête aucune attention, car Malfoy vient de me murmurer, d'une voix enrouée

- Glisse toi sous la table !

Oh Merlin, je vais jouir s'il continue à parler ! Sa voix est si rauque, si…Mmhmm !

J'ai une très nette idée de ce qu'il attend, et j'en frissonne d'anticipation. Alors, dès que Snape a le dos tourné, je disparais sous la table, sous les yeux ronds de Ron.

Mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première cravate, car je me suis glissé entre les jambes du Slytherin, et je fais glisser ma langue sur toute la longueur de se verge. Et, alors que je le prends enfin dans ma bouche, je sens son pied se déplacer et caresser une partie très tendue de mon anatomie.

Une voix dans ma tête s'écrie _C'est pas vrai ! Dites moi pas que je suis en train de faire ça, ici et avec lui !_

Mais je fus coupé dans mes pensées par son pied qui appuya plus fortement sur mon érection. Mon gémissement de plaisir fut étouffé, ma bouche étant occupée.

-** Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs, **me dit Hermione à la fin du cours.

Effectivement, je suis ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore redescendu de mon nuage.

**- Oui oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas Hermione.**

**- Harry, tu es bizarre, tu ne me caches rien ?**

**- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, **dis-je alors que Draco, en passant, me chuchote « ce soir, minuit, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ». Je fais un sourire lubrique.

-**Harry ?**

**- Oui, Ron ?**

**- S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, tu pourras me prévenir, que j'aille m'asseoir ailleurs ?**

Je rigole, alors qu'il continue :

**- Et je t'en supplie, promets moi que vous ne ferez pas ça au dîner sous la table des Gryffindor.**

**- Mais c'est une excellente idée Ron ! Merci, t'es vraiment un frère, **dis-je sous l'œil effaré de mon meilleur ami.

Finalement, certains matins, il fait vraiment bon se lever !

**FIN **

Et voilà, mon premier OS sur Harry Potter. Je suis toute émue ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Dans ce cas, laissez un petit mot. Et si ça ne vous a pas plu, laissez aussi un petit mot pour dire pourquoi ! J'accepte toutes les reviews, pourvu qu'elles ne soient pas insultantes !


End file.
